Into The Darkness
by Jaimewwf
Summary: When a woman happens upon Mark Callaway in a deserted house what will she do when she finds out what she has to do to keep him?
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

_The very first part of this story is loosely based on a vampire story I read where she tried to summon a ghost and found a vampire._

Jaime Morton walked through the old mansion looking for orbs of ghosts. She couldn't believe she was here. She knew nothing about ghosts or how to summon them, except what she'd read in a book from Barnes & Noble. It had been a month since her dreams began and they led her to this house to find a man. Jaime knew he had to be dead, because in her dreams it was the 1800's and he was being attacked by a mob of men. She made her way to the second floor and began to go from room to room.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" she found herself mumbling, slapping her forehead soon after. "Like talking to them will make them come out dumb ass."

"Who come out?" She heard a deep voice say from behind her.

She jumped and turned quickly seeing the man from her dreams standing there. He was 6'10", at least 300 pounds. He had shoulder-length dark red hair and mesmerizing green eyes. Instead of wearing a dressy suit as in her dreams, he wore a pair of jeans and a jean shirt, buttoned except the top three buttons.

'_Wow he's sexy for a dead guy.'_ Jaime thought.

'_Who said I was dead?'_ She heard his voice shoot through her head.

She was surprised and hot suddenly. She felt darkness erupt through her and she hit the floor.

When she opened her eyes she was laying on a bed, a strange bed. She stood and tried the door, unlocked surprisingly. She exited and made her way down the stairs.

"You must be Jaime." She heard a woman say from her side. She turned to see a small, very pregnant, blonde standing in a doorway.

"I'm Paris. My husband works for Mark."

"Hi." Jaime said. "Where am I?"

"Mark's house. He said you passed out and he brought you here about eight hours ago. He was very worried when he couldn't get you to wake up before he went to sleep." Paris said, stepping to stand in front of her.

"Sleep?" Jaime asked, looking at the sun outside. "It must be around 10 o'clock. What time did he go to sleep?"

"He usually settles in around six." Paris said. "Today he waited until seven, it could have hurt him but he stayed up anyway, by your side."

"Who is he?" Jaime asked, looking around the house. It was a fancy place, big, full of antiques centuries old and various paintings. "Mark who?"

"Mark Callaway of course." Paris laughed. "At present he runs a tattoo parlor downtown. He just retired from wrestling and was getting bored, not much action during the night lately. A 24-hour tattoo parlor was perfect for him. My husband works there also."

"Mark. Is he…." Jaime began.

"Dead?" Paris asked. "Yes and no."

"Yes and no??" Jaime asked questioningly. "And your husband?"

"Same?" Paris said, unknowingly. "It's hard to explain."

"And what does he want with me?" Jaime asked, looking around.

"I told him to find you and bring you here." Paris began, seeing a surprised look on Jaime's face. "I think you are Mark's Beloved."

"Beloved?" Jaime asked. '_God give me strength.'_ Jaime thought.

'_I'll give you strength.'_ She heard shoot through her head, causing Jaime to jump. She heard laughter burst through Paris.

"It takes some getting used too." Paris said.

"Would you tell him to stay OUT of my head?" Jaime said, gritting her teeth.

"I can't. He has no ability to speak to me that way." Paris said. "You can do that only with your Beloved, people who share your blood such as brothers or someone whose blood you have fed off of or who has drank your blood. All except for the Beloved is by choice. You can read his too when you learn how too. That's the fun part."

Jaime looked at the seemingly sane person standing in front of her. Though she was sure any normal person would have ran for the hills at the talk of feeding, blood, half dead and being some strangers Beloved, Jaime stuck around none the less. She felt as if she was needed there, something was holding her there. She felt as if she walked out the door her heart would shatter. She decided to sit around and talk to Paris until this Mark guy decided to join the world of the living.

Chapter 2

At around 8:00 Jaime looked up from the dinner she cooked for herself and Paris and saw Mark along with two other men walking down the stairs.

"How can you stand to eat that babe?" One said, kissing Paris on the lips.

"How can you stand to eat what YOU eat?" Paris asked with a smile.

"You had to eat it once so I'd watch it." The other man laughed. "If only I could get Jade to finish that part of the steps she'd be MY Beloved."

Jaime merely sat there in silence and watched the three bicker amongst each other as Mark stood back, his arms crossed over his large chest. Jaime looked at his huge muscles; the tight muscle shirt he wore showed them all off beautifully. His tight leather pants hugged his powerful hips and were tight enough to see the bulge in his groin area.

"_I'd like to see what that beautiful body looks like without the clothes," _Jaime thought, before dropping her face in her hands. She forgot he could read her thoughts and she knew he had to have heard that one.

"You okay Jaime?" She heard Paris ask from across the table. Jaime merely shook her head yes and closed her eyes.

'_Maybe later.' _She heard the sexy voice boom through her head.

'_Maybe never.' _She thought before getting a quick idea. '_Wow look how hot that man is. I bet he could go all night.'_ Jaime looked up and almost laughed when she saw the anger shoot through his face. '_Stay out of my fucking head and you won't hear stuff you don't want too.'_ Jaime thought with a smile.

"Paris who are your friends?" Jaime asked.

"Oh this is my husband, Randy Orton." She said, pointing to the first man. "And that is David Batista."

"Nice to meet you." They both said, looking at her.

"What about me?" Jaime heard a new female voice say from the stairs. "Am I mud? The gum on the bottom of shoes?"

"That's Jade." Paris laughed, pointing to the woman entering the room.

"David's Beloved." She heard Mark add.

"Finally we're even." Jade laughed, sitting next to Jaime.

"Would that be women to men or normal people to weirdo's?" Paris laughed.

"I'm not weird." Jaime heard Randy say. "I'm unique."

After talking for awhile Jaime had realized that the group of them was quite fun except Mark. He was serious and wound up. The others were laid back and fun loving. Jaime wondered how they all ended up together.

"I need to go back to my hotel." Jaime announced after the men had left the room. "My clothes and everything is in my room."

"We don't drive." The girls stated as Mark re-entered the room.

"Mark, Jaime needs a ride." Jade said, smiling.

"Where?" Mark demanded. "If you think you're leaving here you better think again."

"To my hotel?" Jaime stated, standing from her seat. "I need clothes, a toothbrush, better known as MY SHIT!!!! And I do NOT take orders from anyone."

"Come on." Mark said, gritting his teeth as the girls laughed. '_I'm going to get you for that.'_ Mark thought.

"We're outside alone." Jaime said, opening the car door. "You can speak TO me and I told you to stay out of my head."

"Later you'll be begging me not to stay out of any part of you." Mark said, smiling and getting behind the wheel of the Lincoln navigator.

"Do you know how to drive?" Jaime asked. "You have a license?"

"Yes and yes. Just because I have fangs I can't drive?" Mark asked.

"If you're not dead or alive what are you? And why aren't you working?" Jaime asked.

"I'm a Dark One." He said, shrugging and looking at her like that should have answered her question. "And I took vacation time to spend some time with you."

Jaime folding her arms across her chest and flopped back in her seat.

'_Great. I'm stuck with a stick in the mud.' _She thought.

"I am not a stick in the mud." He muttered as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

"I told you to stay out of my head." She yelled, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. She gathered up her stuff and checked out.

'_Why the hell am I moving in with a complete stranger anyways?'_ Jaime thought. '_A dead complete stranger. Sexy but still dead, or not so dead or whatever.'_

"I am not dead." He said, as they walked out the door. "But I'm glad you think I'm sexy."

Jaime opened her mouth to tell him to stay out of her head but then shut it. Why bother. Ten minutes later they pulled back up in front of his house.

"I'm going to check out a few things." He said, leaning close to her. "Paris will show you to your room, please don't go to sleep until I get back we need to talk."

Jaime was surprised when he leaned over and captured her lips in his. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she let her own tongue stroke it. She let a small moan escape just before he pulled back. Jaime didn't say a word just stumbled out of the car and walked into the house. She found Jade and Paris sitting in the TV room.

"So you're Mark's Beloved." Jade said, smiling. "What step did you make it too?"

"Step?" Jaime asked confused.

"Yes. You have to go through steps to get there. To become Immortal." Jade laughed.

"I've done them all except the last one. Paris has done them all; she's such a bad girl."

"What are the steps?" Jaime asked.

"I'm surprised Mark hasn't mentioned them." Paris said. "The first is exchanging body fluid."

"Kissing." Jade laughed. "Exchanging body fluid sounds more like step two."

"Step two is making love." Paris laughed. "Step three is he drinks blood from you."

"Is that the last step that you can't do?"

"No." Jade said. "I can handle that it's like an orgasm in itself."

"Step four is both of you exchanging blood together. You drink from him at the same time he drinks from you." Paris said. "It sounds gross but it's actually wonderfully beautiful and romantic. It connects you in a way nothing else can."

Jaime talked to them for a few more minutes before Paris showed her to a room. It wasn't the same as the one she'd slept in the previous night. It had a king size bed with black sheets and blankets. The entire room seemed black and the windows were covered in tint that didn't allow any sunlight to enter, and then were covered with blinds and black curtains. Jaime sat on the edge of the bed and began to read her book on wards. She'd learned how to ward when she was seventeen and now she was trying to get to bigger and better ones. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up Mark was standing over her next to the bed, in nothing but a pair of grey sweats, water from his wet hair trickling down his chest.

'_What I would give to lick up all that water.' _Jaime thought sleepily.

'_Have at it.' _She heard his voice in her head say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Into The Darkness**

Chapter 2  
At around 8:00 Jaime looked up from the dinner she cooked for herself and Paris and saw Mark along with two other men walking down the stairs.

"How can you stand to eat that babe?" One said, kissing Paris on the lips.

"How can you stand to eat what YOU eat?" Paris asked with a smile.

"You had to eat it once so I'd watch it." The other man laughed. "If only I could get Jade to finish that part of the steps she'd be MY Beloved."

Jaime merely sat there in silence and watched the three bicker amongst each other as Mark stood back, his arms crossed over his large chest. Jaime looked at his huge muscles; the tight muscle shirt he wore showed them all off beautifully. His tight leather pants hugged his powerful hips and were tight enough to see the bulge in his groin area.

"I'd like to see what that beautiful body looks like without the clothes," Jaime thought, before dropping her face in her hands. She forgot he could read her thoughts and she knew he had to have heard that one.

"You okay Jaime?" She heard Paris ask from across the table. Jaime merely shook her head yes and closed her eyes.

'_Maybe later.' _She heard the sexy voice boom through her head.

'_Maybe never.'_ She thought before getting a quick idea. '_Wow look how hot that man is. I bet he could go all night.'_

Jaime looked up and almost laughed when she saw the anger shoot through his face.

'_Stay out of my fucking head and you won't hear stuff you don't want too.' _Jaime thought with a smile.

"Paris who are your friends?" Jaime asked.

"Oh this is my husband, Randy Orton." She said, pointing to the first man. "And that is David Batista."

"Nice to meet you." They both said, looking at her.

"What about me?" Jaime heard a new female voice say from the stairs. "Am I mud? The gum on the bottom of shoes?"

"That's Jade." Paris laughed, pointing to the woman entering the room.

"David's Beloved." She heard Mark add.

"Finally we're even." Jade laughed, sitting next to Jaime.

"Would that be women to men or normal people to weirdo's?" Paris laughed.

"I'm not weird." Jaime heard Randy say. "I'm unique."

After talking for awhile Jaime had realized that the group of them was quite fun except Mark. He was serious and wound up. The others were laid back and fun loving. Jaime wondered how they all ended up together.

"I need to go back to my hotel." Jaime announced after the men had left the room. "My clothes and everything is in my room."

"We don't drive." The girls stated as Mark re-entered the room.

"Mark, Jaime needs a ride." Jade said, smiling.

"Where?" Mark demanded. "If you think you're leaving here you better think again."

"To my hotel?" Jaime stated, standing from her seat. "I need clothes, a toothbrush, better known as MY SHIT!!!! And I do NOT take orders from anyone."

"Come on." Mark said, gritting his teeth as the girls laughed.

'_I'm going to get you for that.' _Mark thought.

"We're outside alone." Jaime said, opening the car door. "You can speak TO me and I told you to stay out of my head."

"Later you'll be begging me not to stay out of any part of you." Mark said, smiling and getting behind the wheel of the Lincoln navigator.

"Do you know how to drive?" Jaime asked. "You have a license?"

"Yes and yes. Just because I have fangs I can't drive?" Mark asked.

"If you're not dead or alive what are you? And why aren't you working?" Jaime asked.

"I'm a Dark One." He said, shrugging and looking at her like that should have answered her question. "And I took vacation time to spend some time with you."

Jaime folding her arms across her chest and flopped back in her seat.

'_Great. I'm stuck with a stick in the mud.' _She thought.

"I am not a stick in the mud." He muttered as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

"I told you to stay out of my head." She yelled, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

She gathered up her stuff and checked out.

'_Why the hell am I moving in with a complete stranger anyways?' _Jaime thought. '_A dead complete stranger. Sexy but still dead, or not so dead or whatever.'_

"I am not dead." He said, as they walked out the door. "But I'm glad you think I'm sexy."

Jaime opened her mouth to tell him to stay out of her head but then shut it. Why bother. Ten minutes later they pulled back up in front of his house.

"I'm going to check out a few things." He said, leaning close to her. "Paris will show you to your room, please don't go to sleep until I get back we need to talk."

Jaime was surprised when he leaned over and captured her lips in his. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she let her own tongue stroke it. She let a small moan escape just before he pulled back. Jaime didn't say a word just stumbled out of the car and walked into the house. She found Jade and Paris sitting in the TV room.

"So you're Mark's Beloved." Jade said, smiling. "What step did you make it too?"

"Step?" Jaime asked confused.

"Yes. You have to go through steps to get there. To become Immortal." Jade laughed. "I've done them all except the last one. Paris has done them all; she's such a bad girl."

"What are the steps?" Jaime asked.

"I'm surprised Mark hasn't mentioned them." Paris said. "The first is exchanging body fluid."

"Kissing." Jade laughed. "Exchanging body fluid sounds more like step two."

"Step two is making love." Paris laughed. "Step three is he drinks blood from you."

"Is that the last step that you can't do?"

"No." Jade said. "I can handle that it's like an orgasm in itself."

"Step four is both of you exchanging blood together. You drink from him at the same time he drinks from you." Paris said. "It sounds gross but it's actually wonderfully beautiful and romantic. It connects you in a way nothing else can."

Jaime talked to them for a few more minutes before Paris showed her to a room. It wasn't the same as the one she'd slept in the previous night. It had a king size bed with black sheets and blankets. The entire room seemed black and the windows were covered in tint that didn't allow any sunlight to enter, and then were covered with blinds and black curtains. Jaime sat on the edge of the bed and began to read her book on wards. She'd learned how to ward when she was seventeen and now she was trying to get to bigger and better ones.

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up Mark was standing over her next to the bed, in nothing but a pair of grey sweats, water from his wet hair trickling down his chest.

'_What I would give to lick up all that water.'_ Jaime thought sleepily.

'_Have at it.'_ She heard his voice in her head say.

Chapter 3  
Jaime looked at him with wide eyes and gasped. He had two scars on his abdomen near a tattoo. The tattoos on his arms and abdomen shined as the ripples of water dripped down his body. She could see the muscles ripple as she stared at him. She could see the part under the sweats get hard and she felt the breathe catch in her throat. She quickly turned her head as she saw the sweats, or better yet, the part under the sweats grow and grow. She'd never seen an erection up close, but she knew what one was. She laughed nervously and lay on her side, facing the wall.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"What were you doing in the mansion last night?" He asked.

"Looking for something." She shrugged from where she lay on the bed.

"What?" He asked.

"A ghost." She laughed.

"You." She thought, before remembering he could hear her and she gritted her teeth together.

"Me?" He asked, as she felt the bed next to her shift and turned to see him lying on one side, facing her, his head propped on his elbow. "Why would you be looking for me? Oh and I am not a ghost."

"I saw you." She said nervously as she lay on her side facing him.

"You saw me where?" He asked, grinning. "On the street? At a store?"

"In my dreams." She replied, with a sigh.

"What happened in your dreams?" He smiled.

"You were…..we were…." She began biting her lip.

"Doing what?" He asked, leaning over and kissing her lips, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. "This?"

"That was involved yes." She moaned, kissing him back.

Mark pushed her on her back and lay on top of her, an arm on each side of her head, his body between her legs. Jaime could feel his erection pushed against her womanhood and Jaime automatically moved her hips up to meet his own. She felt Mark's hands grab her hips and push them back to the bed.

"We're not doing any of that tonight." He said in her head. "I want you to feel as much as I feel."

Jaime heard all of his thoughts as she felt her soul enter his and her mind merge with his. She could feel how good he felt as his hands ran down her ribs and back up to cup her breasts through the cloth of her shirt. She pushed her back up to get his hands to massage her more. She felt his hand take the entirety of her breast into his palm and massage it. She could feel his other hand reaching up under her shirt and touch her flesh. As she felt his two fingers pinch her nipple in between she let a moan escape from her throat. She bit her bottom lip when she felt his tongue flick out and suck on her nipple. She was overwhelmed by passion when she felt his own pleasure fill her. She wondered if normal sex felt this good, she'd never done any of this with someone before. She found herself wondering if he knew she was a virgin. Then she felt his mouth and hands leave her and he stood from the bed.

"You're an innocent?" He asked, looking at the wall.

"Does it make a difference?" She asked, pulling her shirt down and sitting up in the bed.

"Yes." He snapped, running a hand through his hair.

Jaime looked up at his back and saw scratches all over it. Not like the scars on his abdomen but fresh ones, still bleeding.

"You're bleeding." She gasped, standing.

"I'm fine." He said, gritting his teeth.

Jaime grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom in the suite. She quickly grabbed alcohol and a couple of bandages. She saw him begin to argue with her and she put her hand up as she stepped behind him next to the vanity mirror.

"I insist." She said, looking in the mirror for a moment, seeing only her own figure standing there. She sighed briefly before going to work on his back.

Mark stood there, one hand on the counter watching her work in the mirror. He felt a since of content as he felt her small hands on his body. They felt so warm against his skin, so soft. He knew he should tell her that in a few hours they'd be gone but he was enjoying her attention at the moment. He wished he hadn't stopped making her fill his passion but he had never suspected a woman so sexy to be a virgin. He knew he'd have to take his time with her. He didn't want to hurt her or scare her. She was his Beloved and in order to fulfill that he had to get her to love him enough to go through with all of the steps. He wanted his soul to return to him, he needed it. He knew that before he'd found hope in finding her that he'd come close to crossing over to the dark side but now she'd save him. He knew she would. He would in turn make her immortal and he'd be able to spend eternity getting her to love him, need him and want him.

When she finished Mark excused himself and went to the room. Jaime went downstairs and grabbed a glass of water before returning to the room. She found his large form sleeping peacefully in the bed. Jaime thought about going to the couch or to the room she'd slept in the previous night but in the end she climbed in the bed on the other side and closed her eyes. She let sleep envelope her as she fell into her dreams. Instead tonight there were no dreams, just nightmares.

Jaime ran down the halls of the building, searching for Mark. She could feel his pain shooting through her body and it brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't allowed him to complete the last step which meant he was prone to cross into darkness and he'd be lost from her forever. She ran into a room and found him there. David and Randy were fighting five large men, demons. Mark stood in the middle with a man his size, the mans large hand was wrapped around Mark's throat as Mark's in turn was wrapped around the man's.

"She didn't feed off you therefore she is not immortal, she can be easily killed." The man boomed. "You still have no soul, you need to cross over. I'll keep you safe."

Jaime saw the battle within Mark's eyes as he fought to stay good and she contemplated whether she should allow the final step to take place. If she could even find a way to get it too. She closed her eyes and willed herself to suck it up, step up to the plate. When she opened her eyes she saw a large sword come through Mark's chest, as Mark's body fell to the floor she saw a woman standing behind his body. Jaime shot up in the bed, sweat dripping down her body as she felt Mark's arm grab her.

"Go back to sleep baby." She heard him say sleepily.

Jaime fought to catch her breathe; fought to keep her fear from her mind, but when she felt him shoot up next to him she knew he already felt it.

"What troubles you?" She heard him say. "Why are you afraid?"

She felt him wrap his arms around her body and she fought to keep her nightmare from her mind. She didn't want Mark to have to see that.

"It was just a nightmare." She said, as her breathing began to calm down. "Go back to sleep."

She let one arm wrap itself through Mark's and she leaned her head back against his chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She heard him ask.

"No go back to sleep." She said, as he lay down and she felt him drag her with him.

"Why do you have such a problem with speaking to me in your mind?" He whispered.

"It takes some getting used to." She said, wrapping her small arms around him and burying her face into his chest. She could smell his natural scent in her nose and for some reason it calmed her. She could feel his hands stroking her back and she couldn't help but sigh.

"Go to sleep." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Jaime let sleep reclaim her as she snuggled into Mark's warmness and comfort. All the while trying to figure out what she'd do about Mark and her future.

PreviousNext


	3. Chapter 3

**Into The Darkness**

(Chapter 4)  
Jaime awoke after noon the next day and looked over at the sleeping man next to her. She rested her head on one elbow and looked at him. He was beautiful and peaceful. She let her index finger run down his jaw line and dropped a light kiss on his lips before climbing out of the bed.

Jaime dressed and went downstairs to join Paris and Jade for lunch.

"You certainly slept in today." Paris commented.

"I was worn out." Jaime said. "Everything that's happened has taken its toll."

"How's it going with Mark?" Jade asked.

"It's fine." Jaime said before dawning on her she was talking about the Steps. "Step 1. No further."

"Are you going to do it?" Paris asked, drinking her glass of wine.

"I don't know." Jaime said. "If I fall in love with him I suppose I may."

The women hung out until 8 o'clock when Mark, David and Randy joined them downstairs. Jaime couldn't help but sigh as she watched him move in his tight jeans and muscle shirt. He was hot and she would give anything at that moment to get him to welcome her with a kiss like David and Randy had their Beloved's. Jaime shook her head clear. She wasn't his Beloved. She stood from her chair and pulled out her cell phone to call her boss.

"Beth I'm going to be here a little longer than expected." Jaime said. "You'll have to find someone else to do it. Belle can make wards. Yes I know she's just starting but she can do it. If you need someone else then call Jen and she can do it. I'll call you when I know when I'm returning."

Jaime closed her cell phone and ran a hand through her hair. She knew her job was depending on her but she couldn't go back, not yet. Not without knowing what could happen with Mark. She heard him walk up behind her and saw that the others had left the room.

"You can make wards?" He asked.

"Most of them, I try to stick with the easy one's." She said. "My mother taught me to when I was a little kid. When she passed away I went to a store and started buying books."

She felt Marks hand tilt her chin up and she looked into his beautiful green eyes. She saw his head lean down but he didn't kiss her. She waited and waited and nothing. Jaime finally put her hand on one side of his face and leaned her head up and kissed him. She moaned when he opened his mouth and used his tongue to suck hers into his mouth. Jaime shyly let her tongue explore his mouth and moved her arms to wrap around his warm body. She felt his tongue enter her own mouth again and explore it.

Jaime heard someone clear their throat and Mark's mouth leave hers. She almost whimpered when his mouth abandoned her own. She looked up and saw Paris standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to bother you but Mark you have a problem out front." Paris said.

"What kind of problem." Mark asked.

"Some demon is whooping David and Randy's asses." Paris replied.

Jaime gasped and held on to Mark's arm, she didn't want him to go. What if he got hurt? What if this was part of the dream?

"I have to go." Mark said, placing a hand on her arm to remove it from him. "I'll be okay."

Jaime lifted her hand up and drew a safety ward around Mark's heart and stepped back. As he began to leave she touched his arm lightly.

"Be careful." She said quietly.

She felt him lean over and kiss her lightly.

"I'll be right back." He said, leaving.

Jaime followed Paris to stand next to the window and watched as Mark, David and Randy went to work on the demon. Paris gasped as the demon reached a sword and tried to put it threw Mark's heart but a flash of white light pushed the sword from his hand. Jaime smiled; the demon wasn't strong enough to overpower the ward. A few minutes later the three men had overcome the demon and it disappeared into ashes.

Jaime and Paris looked up when they heard Jade enter the room from her nap.

"What's going on?" Jade asked, rubbing her eyes.

Jaime didn't want to upset her and she knew Paris didn't either.

"Watching the boys chase a dog out of the front yard." Jaime laughed.

They looked up as the three men entered the house and Jaime saw that they had cuts on their shirts and a few cuts and bruises on their bodies but other than that seemed fine.

"Did you guys catch the dog?" Jaime asked, with a smile.

"The dog?" Randy asked.

Jaime nodded her head to where Jade stood and knew what she had to do.

_'We told Jade you were chasing a dog, go with it.'_ Jaime thought.

_'How sweet of you.'_ She heard Mark's reply.

"It was two dogs and I think David managed to run them off." Mark laughed.

Jaime laughed as the two girls took David and Randy to their rooms to clean them up. Jaime looked up at Mark as he flopped in a chair.

"Who was that?" Jaime asked. "What did he want?"

"A demon sent by one of the demon lords." Mark said. "He's just causing problems."

Jaime knew better than that. She sat in a chair across from him and tried her best to get in his head. Nothing. She stood up and walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He had two cuts across his chest and one across his thigh. Jaime grabbed his hand.

"Come on I'll clean up your cuts." Jaime said, pulling him to his feet.

Mark followed her to their room and she went to the bathroom to get bandages and alcohol. She returned and found him in nothing but his boxers. She thought she'd faint. He was sexy, irresistible. She kneeled in front of the bed and cleaned his cuts. She looked up and saw him watching her. She watched him lean down and she kissed him passionately. She tried again to get in his head and she did it. It was here to take Mark's soul forever, to try and get to get him to change over to the dark side. Jaime pulled back from him and stood.

"Why didn't you tell me that thing was here to get you to cross over?" Jaime asked.

"It doesn't matter." Mark sighed, standing. "What did you do to me? Why couldn't he stab me?"

"I put a safety ward over your heart." She said, turning and seeing him standing behind her.

She put her hand on his chest and felt his muscles clench beneath her touch. She wished she could see what the rest of him felt like but she didn't think he wanted her to after he'd stopped the night before.

"You can touch me wherever you want." She heard him say.

"Why can't you talk to me, instead of in my head?" She laughed.

"I find this more erotic." He laughed inside her head.

Jaime placed a light kiss on his chest and smiled when she heard him groan. She let her hands move across to his back and she felt his muscles clench again under her hands. She felt her courage shine through as she ran it down to his ass and squeezed it lightly. She gasped when she felt his hands grab her and pull her to him. She could feel his erection through his boxers as it pressed against her abdomen. She felt his hands on her clothes, ripping them from her body, throwing them out of the way. Jaime let her hands run down his body to his boxers, pushing them down to the floor. She was surprised at how big his erection was.

He didn't give her much time to think about it, he picked her up and laid her on his bed, crawling in above her. He again opened his senses to her so they could experience each others pleasure. He placed kisses down her body until his face was in front of her womanhood and he stuck his tongue out, licking it lightly. He saw her hips raise from the bed and felt her hand entwine in his thick hair. He moved forward again and licked and teased her entrance. He let his tongue enter briefly, before letting one then two of his fingers enter her. He ran his tongue along her nub as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

"Mark please." Jaime moaned.

"Please what baby?"

"Please make love to me. I need to feel you."

"Feel me where?"

"Inside. I need you inside of me."

"Your wish is my command my Beloved." He said, moving back up her body and kissing her.

He let the head of his erection tease her wetness momentarily before letting the tip enter her. He moved in and out of her, just the head of his penis at first, then adding more and more until he came to the barrier which held her virginity. He pulled his erection out briefly before slamming back in roughly, breaking past the barrier. Mark could feel the brief pain shoot through her small body and seconds later he felt her pleasure take her over. He moved his hips slowly and gently, wanting to prolong this for as long as he could.

"Faster." She begged, letting her nails dig into his back slightly.

Mark moved a little faster until he knew he wouldn't last longer. He began to snap his hips with force toward her, as she thrust her hips up to join him. He kissed her neck lightly as he felt her climax begin to take over her body. The smell of sex in the room and the smell of her and her pure blood was too much for him. He opened his mouth and let his teeth enter the side of her neck as he snapped his hips, bringing on his own orgasm. He was certain she'd be upset after because he'd bitten her without her permission but he couldn't resist the temptation. He needed her blood to keep him good, to keep him innocent.

He let his seed fill her and rested his weight on his hands on each side of her head before falling to the side and pulling her to him. He looked up and saw her trailing her fingers along her neck where he'd kissed her and he sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry." Mark began, sitting up in the bed.

Jaime looked up and saw he was getting ready to put his clothes back on and shot up in the bed. She let her hand touch his arm lightly and squeeze it.

"Don't be sorry." She said. "That was interesting."

Mark looked up and saw her smiling at him and he was surprised. She'd actually liked having him bite her.

"You're not grossed out?" He asked, as she pushed his chest to urge him to lie back down.

"No." She said, snuggling next to him. "What does my blood taste like?"

"Like heaven." He smiled, hugging her to him.

They let the sleep overcome them as each dreamed of what they'd just done. When Jaime awoke and looked at the alarm it was 3:00 in the afternoon. She made her way down the stairs and met Paris and Jade in the living room. She knew they could see the faint marks on her neck from where Mark had bit her but she wasn't ashamed, she was proud.

"So are you going to go through the next steps?" Paris asked her.

Jaime thought for a second before sitting down next to the girls. Would she be able to drink Mark's blood? Did she actually believe SHE could be Mark's Beloved?

(Chapter 5)  
Jaime didn't answer as they continued to watch the television. Three hours later Jaime entered the kitchen and began cooking. She was almost finished when she felt Mark awaken. She didn't know how she knew he was awake but she did and she knew he was looking for her. She put the food on plates and made her way upstairs. As she entered the room she saw Mark standing and looking out the window. Jaime wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed her bare back lightly. She felt his hand brush across his and she sighed as he turned around.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, letting a finger caress her cheek.

"Fine." She said, standing on her tip toes and leaning up to kiss him. She smiled when he leaned down to meet her lips and kissed her lightly. "What would you do for me?"

"Anything." He said, smiling.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Anything." He replied.

She grabbed his hand and drug him down the stairs to the kitchen and pushed him to sit in a chair. She put the plate of chicken, mashed potatoes and corn in front of him and handed him a fork.

"You want me to eat this?" He asked.

"Well if you think it's so disgusting you don't have to." She said, reaching for them. "I could have asked you to kill someone or run someone over but all I asked was that you sit and have a nice dinner with me."

"I'll eat it." He said, patting her hand. "I won't be able to taste it but I'll eat it."

"He can't taste food? Then how does he know what I taste like?" She thought.

"That's different. I will always be able to smell you, taste you. You're my Beloved." He said in her head.

The two ate until they saw David and Randy enter, Paris and Jade right behind them.

"You got him to eat real food?" Paris gasped, glaring at Randy.

"Yeah we can't get them to eat for anything." Jade said. "I however am hungry."

"Help yourself," Jaime laughed, grabbing Mark's hand. "We were just leaving."

Jaime drug Mark outside and toward his car.

"Where am I going?" He laughed.

"To the museum." She said.

"Why?" Mark asked. "It's closed."

"You can get us in right?" Jaime asked. "There was something in my dream I thought I saw at the museum."

Mark drove her to the museum and found a window big enough for both of them to sneak in through. He let her go first and followed behind her. Jaime found the section of swords and found the sword and armor she'd seen in her dream. The sword and armor the man was holding.

'Sir Baldwin Caldwell'

"Let's get out of here." Mark said uncomfortably.

"No this is what I saw in my dreams, that sword." She said, pointing at it and reaching for it. Mark caught her wrist and grabbed it.

"Don't touch it." Mark said. "Are you sure it was that sword?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked.

"That sword was given to Sir Baldwin in the 1800's by a demon lord. It's made from the brimstone of hell. Only Baldwin and the demon lord who created it can wield its power." Mark said.

Jaime noticed the nervousness in Mark's features and touched his back lightly.

"He's been trying to get me to cross over to the dark side." Mark said. "I don't know how much longer I can hold back. Having you here has made it easy but if you don't choose to be my Beloved it will be inevitable that I cross over."

"What will he do to get you?" Jaime asked, wondering if her dream could come true.

"He's taken my brother, Glen. He hasn't found his Beloved; if he is there to long he will have to cross over. He won't be able to hold back for much longer. They've had him for four days, that's why I was in the house. I thought he may be there, but he wasn't. David found out where he was yesterday but I need to get in."

"Where is he?" Jaime asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him to look her in the eyes.

"At a building off Royal Street. The building your company stores their paperwork in." Mark began.

"Melissa is holding him?" Jaime gasped.

"I don't think your boss knows about it but the people who work there sure as hell do." Mark said, leading her out of the museum.

"I can help you rescue him." Jaime began.

"No." Mark snapped.

"You can't do it alone." Jaime said. "I can get you in without it looking suspicious."

Mark looked at her nervously and nodded his head as they drove back to his house.

Jaime sat back in the seat hoping everything would be okay.

PreviousNext


	4. Chapter 4

**Into The Darkness**

(Chapter 6)  
Jaime sighed as the pulled up in front of the building and Jaime hurried inside while Mark stayed at her side. Jaime smiled at Jason the security guard and showed her badge.

"Jason I left some stuff here when I was checking out the old house on Pine do you think my boyfriend and I could go back and get it." Jaime asked nicely.

"I don't know Jaime…" He began.

"Please Jason. You owe me." Jaime smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

"If he stares at your chest one more time I'm going to break his neck and get us in myself." She heard.

"Control yourself. You know you're the only man I wan to stare at my chest." She smiled, wrapping her arm around his back and hugging herself next to his large body.

"Okay." Jason said, stepping out of the way.

Jaime grabbed Mark's hand and led him down the hallway to the storage in the back.

"Do you know where he could be?" Jaime asked.

"Probably in a locked, guarded room." Mark thought.

Jaime directed him toward the hallway to the lock down in the building when she heard footsteps approaching. Just as he rounded the corner Jaime turned and saw the owner standing behind her, along with two large goons.

"Hello Jaime." Belinda said, smiling. "Are you lost dear?"

"No. I forgot some stuff here when I was checking up on that old house." Jaime said. "I thought it was this way I must have been wrong."

Jaime felt the goon grab her and drag her to an office in the back and he threw her up against the wall. Jaime felt pain shoot up her back as the picture cut into her back and she gasped. She tried to block the pain and fear from her head so Mark wouldn't catch on.

_'Babe what's wrong? Why do you hurt? What are you afraid of?" _She heard him say as she continued to try and block him.

_'Nothing just find him quickly so we can get out of here.'_ Jaime said back.

She fought to keep him out and glared at the people who stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" She snapped. "This is ridiculous. If you don't leave me alone I'll inform Melissa of you treating me like a prisoner."

"Why would you do that?" Belinda laughed. "We don't want you. We want your 'Beloved'. We'll gladly trade him for Glen."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jaime stuttered, as the man backhanded her and then stepped away.

_'I have Glen, what bothers you?'_ She heard in her head.

_"I'll meet you in the hallway.'_ Jaime replied as she glared at the three people standing before her.

She heard the phone ring and smiled as Belinda answered it.

"What do you mean? How could you let this happen!!!!" As Belinda yelled, her two goons stepped by her side to get a better idea of what was going on. Jaime chose that time to swing the door open and sprint down the hall to meet Mark and Glen. She practically ran into them as she rounded a corner and grabbed Mark's hand, dragging him toward the exit as he had one of Glen's arms wrapped around his neck as he drug him along the corridor. Jaime burst through the doors to the outside and found Mark's car.

_'Give me the keys and I'll bring the car. Stay here.'_ Jaime said in her head as he held out the keys.

She ran to the car and sped to where they stood and climbed into the back. Jaime sped off as a group of men stormed toward the car. Jaime drove to Mark's house in silence. She pulled up in front and was surprised that David, Randy, Paris and Jade were standing outside waiting for them. Jaime got out of the car as the guys helped Glen inside. Jaime followed Paris and Jade in, trying to keep her pain and fear under control and out of her mind. She entered the guest room and watched Mark lay Glen in the bed and order David down to try and find some blood to help Glen's hunger. The girls left the room and went to the living room to wait for Mark to get everything under control. Jaime tried to sit in a dark section of the room and bit her bottom lip when she saw the light flick on and the guys enter the room.

"I'm tired; I think I'm going to sleep." Jaime said from her seat.

"It's almost sunrise I'd say you're tired." Paris laughed.

Jaime stood and started to walk past Paris and the guys looked out the window, trying to make sure everything was safe for the night. Jaime quickly drew a ward on the front door and heard the gasp from Jade's mouth. She knew she'd seen something.

"Jaime are you okay?" Jade asked.

"Fine why?" Jaime asked innocently.

"You've had a huge gash on your shirt, you're bleeding." Jade said. "Did Mark hit you?"

"No Mark did NOT hit me." Jaime yelled, walking through the house to the kitchen.

She quickly put a ward on the back door and continued on to the windows and other doors in the house.

_'Get to our room NOW!!!'_ She heard in her head.

Jaime hung her head and made her way up the stairs to their room. She knew Mark would be upset she was hurt but she didn't want him to feel guilty or tell her she couldn't help him any longer. She entered the room and didn't see him. She heard the water turn on and sighed.

_'Where the hell are you?'_ Jaime thought. _'You can't order me up here and then not be here.'_

"The hell I can't. Get your ass in here."

Jaime opened the bathroom door and saw him standing there nude. Jaime stepped in the room as she watched him put the bubble bath in the tub and turn around.

"When did this happen?" Mark asked, walking closer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Belinda, the owner of the warehouse found me in the hall. One of her goons threw me against a wall and the picture must have scraped my back. He backhanded me later but I'm fine. They didn't want Glen, they wanted you." Jaime said sadly. "Why would they want you Mark?"

(Chapter 7)  
They must be working for someone." Mark said, sadly.

He removed Jaime's clothes and led her to the bathtub, helping her in and then climbing in behind her. Jaime sighed as she leaned her head back against his broad chest. The tub was huge, with a seat behind it. She smiled as she felt him begin to wash her body.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her.

"Not anymore." She sighed.

"Nothing hurts when I'm with you."

"I'm glad." Mark said, kissing her neck.

Jaime turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She straddled his legs and kissed him with everything she had. She needed to do something for him, wanted too.

"Sit down on the seat." She thought.

"Yes ma'am." He thought back.

Jaime smiled as he sat on the seat and she kissed his neck lightly, sucking on it gently.

"Tell me what to do." She thought.

"Anything you want." He sighed in her head, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. "It's like sucking on a straw baby."

Jaime placed kisses down his chest and down further until her eyes were right in front of his erection. She licked the end of it shyly before taking the head in her mouth. She took a little more in and sucked on it as she pulled her head back.

"That's good baby. Stroke it with your hand."

Jaime brought her right hand up to stroke him with her mouth's movements and brought her left hand up to rest on his leg for support. She sucked him more roughly and greedily as she began to feel more comfortable. Minutes later she felt his erection suddenly begin to swell in her mouth and felt his hands in her hair pulling her up. She gasped as he picked her up so one of her legs was on each side of him and she felt his erection enter her quickly. She sat there for a few minutes waiting for the pleasure to become bearable.

"Move baby." He whispered in her ear.

Jaime began to move her hips in slow, gentle movements as she watched his head fall back and him bite his lower lip. She sighed as she felt his hands tighten on her hips and she let her hands rest behind her on his strong legs. She began to snap her hips up and down in quicker, harder movements and watched his face until she saw his fangs show in his open mouth. Jaime leaned forward and kissed his lips, letting her tongue stroke his fangs lightly before he pulled back from her.

"I don't want you to have to see me like that."

"I think it's sexy." She thought, leaning forward and kissing him again.

This time he didn't pull back, just let her stroke his fangs with her teeth before she pulled back and concentrated on both their orgasms. She moved her hips faster, harder. She couldn't get enough of him. She thought she'd bust into a million pieces as she saw the white lights flash behind her lashes. She smiled as she felt his erection swell inside of her and felt the warmness fill her insides. She rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to calm her breathing. She turned her head and looked into his neck and couldn't resist. She leaned over and scraped her teeth against the skin lightly, then harder.

"You want to bite me?" She heard in her head. She merely shook her head and lay it back on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you bite me?"

"Let's go to sleep." Mark said, carrying her with him as he got out of the tub. He dried them both off and picked her up again to carry her to their bed.

He lay down next to her, both naked. They awoke many times during the night and morning, each time making love before falling back to sleep. At six Jaime finally awoke and dressed, going down the stairs and making plans for her and Mark for the rest of the night. She wanted him to have fun, not just be a stick in the mud. She wanted to make sure he loved her.

PreviousNext


	5. The End

-1(Chapter 8)  
Jaime smiled as she got the feeling that Mark was awake. She walked up the stairs to the room and found the bathroom door shut and water running. She put on sweats and a tee shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. She jumped up when she saw him exit the room and walked toward him.

"Let's go." She said, grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?" Mark asked following.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a gym?" She asked, walking toward the basement.

"I didn't know you cared?" He laughed as she entered the stairs to the basement and closed and locked the door from the inside.

He followed her down and smiled as he saw the basketballs on a cart by the goal.

"Ready to play?" Jaime laughed, grabbing a ball.

"What are we playing for?" Mark asked.

"Strip Basketball." She smiled.

"Strip Basketball?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I make a basket you have to take off a piece of clothes if I miss I have to take one off. Same with you." Jaime said.

"You're a girl." Mark laughed. "Should be a quick game."

Five minutes later Jaime was in her undergarments and tee shirt and Mark was down to his boxers. Jaime shirt came off soon and she smiled as Mark stared at her. She quickly made her next basket and looked on, licking her lips as Mark took his boxers off.

"Whatcha staring at?" He asked, walking closer to her.

She backed away as he got nearer and began to run to the other side of the court. She felt him grab her and pull her back to his chest and she let her head rest there. She felt so relaxed, so safe. She knew she loved him at that moment and turned in his arms.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered. "What I've got planned will take ALL night."

Jaime laughed as they both quickly dressed and they ran up the stairs to Mark's room. She smiled as Mark began to remove their clothes again.

He lay her on the bed and entered her roughly.

"All night huh?" Jaime asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I couldn't wait. There is more to follow I promise."

She felt Mark pound in and out of her and she frantically thrust her own hips up to meet him. She felt Mark's teeth rest on her neck and felt the familiar poking begin.

"Mark. I'm ready." Jaime said.

"In a minute baby." Mark moaned.

"No Mark." Jaime laughed. "I'm ready to finish the steps. I want to taste you."

"Are you sure?" She heard him ask as his movements stopped and his teeth left her neck.

"Yes." She said, smiling and biting his neck lightly.

She watched in awe as he leaned back and nestled on his knees. Using his thumb nail to cut a gash across his chest. He leaned over and kissed her lips lightly as the blood began to slowly drip off him.

"We have to do it together." He said, kissing her neck. "Then we'll be together for eternity."

"Eternity sounds like Heaven to me." Jaime moaned as she felt Mark begin to move inside her again.

She lay there and waited for the teeth to sink inside her neck and finally she felt it. And she felt him begin to suck her blood and she leaned her head forward, capturing the gash between her lips and sucking the blood in like babies suck the milk from bottles. Though the thought originally disgusted her it didn't taste bad at all. It actually made her feel whole, she could feel all of Mark and she was sure everything would be okay.

When she felt Mark's mouth leave her neck minutes later, she too stopped and she felt their climaxes begin. Their two bodies fell to the bed, parts entwined, breathing labored.

"I never thought anyone would love me enough to become my Beloved." Mark whispered, closing his eyes.

Jaime too closed her eyes and fell asleep in the arms of her Soul Mate.

THE END!!


End file.
